


panta gremlin and hoodie child

by aishiteArtemis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love them ok, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, casually adds every fluff tag, have some canned happiness, i am trying my best, i dont know what universe its just vague, its just fluff, me making another comfort fic that will likely get very little attention? more likely than you think, pls indulge my rarepair, soft boyfs...., they somehow met idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteArtemis/pseuds/aishiteArtemis
Summary: the adventures of our favourite short protagonist and his vaguely problematic boyfriend. also featuring sibling banter, a tired shuichi saihara, kokichi's found family of dice and lots of gay.-a collection of fluff fics for this rarepair. updated whenever because i need happiness.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> if you're my friend you probably know what i'm doing writing this so im not gonna elaborate
> 
> naeouma is my lifeblood now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto's hoodie goes missing.

One of Makoto's hoodies was missing. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, and it wasn't like it bothered him much, but he was curious about the reason behind it. It was probably Komaru again. She always pretended she didn't take his clothes, citing she had enough of her own, but they both knew it was a lie. Not a malicious one, of course, but he did wish she'd just admit to it.

Shaking his head and resolving to solve the mystery later, he yawned and stumbled down the stairs for something to eat. It was still fairly early, too early to really get ready to school, but he'd forgotten to close the curtains so had awoken with the sun, and he was something of a light sleeper, so the chances of him getting back to sleep were slim.

"Morning, Koto!" Komaru called with a smile as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Huh? You're up, Maru?" Makoto asked, tilting his head. "It's pretty early."

"You know me, I never sleep," she grinned.

"That can't be healthy."

"As you've said. Don't tell me what to do, big brother," Komaru laughed.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Alright then." They didn't speak much more for a few minutes, as Makoto poured himself some cereal. Komaru gave him the evil eye, likely because he'd just finished the last of the chocolate cereal. Once an annoying little sister, always an annoying little sister, he supposed.

"Hey, Maru?" Makoto asked after a second.

The girl turned to face him from the cupboard where she was looking for some substitute for the cereal she'd wanted. "Yeah?"

"Have you been taking my clothes again? You know, you can just ask."

Komaru pouted. "How dare you accuse me of such a heinous crime?" she said, mock-offended. At Makoto's sigh at her melodrama, she shook her head and said, more seriously, "Okay but seriously, it wasn't me."

He sighed. "Okay then, if you really didn't."

"I didn't. Looks like you'll have to put your detective skills to use, big brother." 

"You know I'm no good at that. It's Kirigiri-san who can work these sort of things out."

"Eh, you're average."

"Thanks." Makoto said sarcastically, with a small smile.

"Anything for you," she replied, with a short laugh. "Anyway, you'd better get ready for school, idiot."

"What are you, our mother?"

"Might as well be."

"Hey!"

"I'm right," Komaru grinned. "Your boyfriend's coming this morning. You can walk to school together and be gay I guess." She pretended to be disgusted at the prospect.

"May I remind you that you are a raging lesbian?"

"You may not. Now let me pretend to be homophobic."

"You're a disaster," he laughed, shaking his head and standing up from the table to wash up his bowl.

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Fiiiine, I guess." Makoto said, mock-grudgingly. Komaru winked with another laugh as he headed back upstairs.

It didn't take Makoto long to get ready, and as he had some time to kill, he decided to read in his room. He had a desk, but he never really used it, instead doing basically everything on his bed. Lying backwards, he resumed where he'd finished reading last night when the novel fell from his hand as he fell asleep, and was just getting to the good part when he heard a strange tapping on his window.

Curious, he made his way over to it to see what was going on, and was rather less surprised than he should've been to see the wide purple eyes of his boyfriend.

"You know, Kichi, you could just ring the doorbell for once," Makoto said, holding back a laugh. "How'd you even get up here anyway?"

"Drainpipe." the purple-haired boy deadpanned, his voice somewhat muffled by the glass, before breaking into a grin. "Good morning Koto!"

"How did you manage to climb up a drainpipe anyway?" said Makoto, tilting his head.

"I have scary ninja skills, of course!" Kokichi laughed. "Anyways, let me in please, my legs are getting sore."

Makoto let out a laugh himself and opened the window up, letting Kokichi crawl inside. The latter immediately turned back out the window and shouted, "Hey, told you it'd work, Saihara-chan!"

The dark haired boy on the street below sighed. "I guess so. Morning, Naegi-kun."

"Morning, Saihara," Makoto replied with a smile. "I'd guess you're here to.."

"To babysit your sugar high boyfriend, yes," Saihara finished, shaking his head affectionately. 

"So rude, Saihara-chan!" Kokichi pouted, before turning back to Makoto. "But it's so good to see you!"

"You saw me yesterday, Kichi." Makoto said, before something clicked and he looked at what Kokichi was wearing. His signature checkered scarf, dark blue jeans - and a familiar looking hoodie.

"Hey, it was _you_ who stole my hoodie!" he said, in an accusatory tone.

"You can't prove it's yours, Koto," Kokichi said, looking serious. "I'll have you know I'm innocent."

"Oh really?"

"Really truly. It's so _mean_ of you to doubt me like this, Koto!" said Kokichi, turning on the typical tears.

Makoto raised an eyebrow and pulled up one side of "Kokichi's" hoodie to see the label. "If it's yours, then why does it say 'Makoto Naegi' on it?"

Kokichi broke into a grin. "Yep, that was just a lie! I stole it last night!"

"Sneaky idiot," Makoto said, shaking his head with a smile.

"And you love me for it."

Makoto leaned forward to give his boyfriend a forehead kiss. "Alright, you got me." 

The purple haired boy leaned into his chest and just stayed there for a moment. Absolute silence apart from their quiet breathing. Just enjoying each other's presence.

"Love you, Koto," he whispered finally. "Not a lie."

"I love you too," Makoto smiled, stroking his hair.

Several moments later, he looked up and said, "I guess we'd better get going, then."

"Too right," called Saihara.

"Let's go then, Koto," Kokichi grinned, grabbing Makoto's hand and dragging him down the stairs. 

Kokichi was kind of beautiful when he laughed. Especially laughing at Komaru's _what the fuck_ face when she saw him come down the stairs.


	2. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi is sick. and also a drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the self control i exercised by not naming this chapter 'mentol illness innit' because kokichi says that canon

Makoto awoke to the sound of his phone ringing in his ear. He made a mental note to change the ringtone, because this one was more annoying than Komaru. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed and picked it up to answer it. Who could be calling right now?

"Mn... Hello?"

"Naegi-kun," said the voice, which he blearily identified as Saihara's. "Do you know where Ouma-kun is? We were supposed to meet up to walk to school but he hasn't come."

Makoto sat up in bed, immediately more alert. "Do you think he's okay? Have you called him?"

"Can't. You know him, he won't give out any personal information if he can help it. Hell, I'm lucky to know his name," the detective laughed. 

"I see," replied Makoto. He let out a large yawn as he stretched.

After a moment of silence on the line, Saihara ventured, "Naegi-kun, don't tell me you just woke up. It's only half an hour until school starts."

Makoto laughed. "I can get ready in like ten minutes. Low maintenance."

"Unlike our friend Ouma," Saihara said. Makoto could hear the eyeroll. "Anyway, call him if you can or something. I'm gonna head to school if you don't mind."

"I don't," he clarified, before hanging up. Makoto couldn't lie, he felt a little worried at Kokichi's failure to appear. Sure, he liked to annoy Saihara whenever he could, but never this way. With anxiety curling in the bottom of his stomach, he tapped on Kokichi's name in his phone and held it up to his ear.

Thankfully, Kokichi answered on the third ring. "Koto! G'mornin'."

Makoto wasn't sure if it was the phone line, but he could swear Kokichi's voice sounded weird. "Are you okay, Kichi? Saihara called, said you didn't meet him."

"Ah, oopsie! Forgot 'bout Sai'ra," he giggled. There was a definite weird tone to his voice. "Well, in answer, 'm sick. Terminally ill! 'M gonna die alone Koto, y'd better come over."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "It sounds like you just have the flu or something. Besides, I don't know where you live. It's a 'matter of secrecy', according to someone very annoying."

"I'm wounded!" complained Kokichi, though his tone gave away the fact he wasn't really upset. "You're so rude, Koto-chaaaan! But 'course I'll give y' my location. You have t' come and take care of me."

"Oh? And why can't you just get one of your DICE members to take care of you, Kokichi?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cos they're away on a heist."

"Liar, Kokichi."

Kokichi nishishi'd, though it sounded a little painful. "Ah, fine. Just want you to come, M'koto."

"I have school."

"'N it's my job t' lead you down the path to crime, so your fam'ly'll regret ever letting me near you. Come over."

Makoto laughed. "Ah, fine. I'm sure one day won't hurt. I'm ahead on everything anyway."

"Yeah, you are! That's my Koto, smarter than... uh... somethin'."

"Do you have a fever?"

"... Maybe." Kokichi replied noncommittally.

Makoto sighed. "Alright, I'm coming."

-

Unless Kokichi was pranking him again, it seemed that he lived in the rougher part of town. Makoto guessed that made sense, apparently he was an orphan. Legally he lived with his uncle, but Kokichi said he'd run off and supposedly the guy never reported it, so he still went to school. ("Idiot didn't care about me anyway" he'd said, albeit in more colourful words.)

Makoto knocked on the door to a large building, which didn't seem to have any windows. Surely this wasn't the right one...? 

However, Kokichi answered the door at that moment, so it must have been. The shorter boy was smiling, but his nose was red and his eyes seemed half shut. Definitely wasn't pretending to be sick then. "Surprise, Koto! Welcome to m' hideout!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "You live here?"

"Of course? Why?"

"All I'm saying is I'm not too surprised you got sick."

Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms. "Bit hard t' climb the property ladder when you're a runaway."

Makoto laughed obligingly. "Yeah, I get it." He looked around. "Can you walk? We could go to my house. Probably safer there."

"Nope!" Kokichi grinned. "In fact I'm 'bout to faint right here!" The light-hearted tone was clearly meant to disguise the statement as a joke, but from the looks of Kokichi, he might actually be telling the truth. "Unlesssss... you wanna carry me there, M'koto?"

Makoto blushed. "It's... a long way, you're right. Let's stay here then."

Kokichi threw his hands up in the air. "Yayyy! Koto is stayin' at mine!" He swayed dangerously.

Gently putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Makoto steadied him. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get you to bed, babe."

"Hmph."

-

"This is so booooring!" Kokichi complained, less than five minutes after Makoto had tucked him into his bed. "Nothing interesting 's happenin'! I demand t' be released!"

Makoto laughed. "First you ask me to come over because you're sick and then you're bored because I'm taking care of you?"

"'S not that." he said, shaking his head. "There's just nothin' to do. You could entertain me at least."

"What, like a little dance?" Makoto joked.

"Yeah! Like a lil dance."

"I'm not doing a little dance."

"Yes y'are. I've decided it."

The other boy sighed. "Do you want me to make you some food or something instead?"

Kokichi blinked then broke out in a massive grin. "Hell yeah!"

Makoto shushed him with a small smile then went off to look for something to make. The kitchen in Kokichi's house _was_ stocked with food, but it was mostly sweets and snacks. Well, he supposed, if he didn't have any parental supervision, he wouldn't eat very healthily either. Makoto sighed and pulled an instant ramen cup from the shelf. At least it was something warm. Besides, he couldn't really cook very well anyway. He put the kettle on to boil and waited.

This was the first time he'd ever skipped school. He didn't think his parents would be _too_ mad if he explained the circumstances, but it was a new experience for him to purposely break rules, even if it was just because his boyfriend was sick. Maybe Kokichi _was_ leading him down the path to crime.

Eh. He didn't mind too much.

The kettle whistled to show it was done so Makoto mechanically poured it into the cup, still lost in thought. He narrowly avoided burning himself and brought the food through to Kokichi, who held out his arms as if to hug him.

"Koto! You're wond'rful! P'raps this'll cure my affliction!"

"I doubt it." Makoto replied, handing the cup to him.

Kokichi sipped at it then broke into a grin again. "It's really nice though! Food! Ed'ble... thing!"

"Wow, you really do have a fever," said Makoto, putting the back of his hand on Kokichi's forehead, the latter leaning into the touch. "Besides, it's just a ramen cup."

"Eh, my standards are low. I once ate a cat."

Makoto made a face. "Wh... What? Why?"

"Wasn't much else t' eat," he said matter-of-factly. "But anything my b'loved Makoto makes is automatically better!"

The boy in question smiled a little. "I love you."

"Love y' too, id'jit," murmured Kokichi, burrowing down under the covers. "Anyway, once I eat this, 'n make myself a blanket cave like a little mouse, I'll be expect'n a kiss from you."

"Rude."

"But you love me."

-

Later, when Kokichi had finally dozed off, Makoto stood over him with a little smile. Kokichi's sleeping face was really cute. It was like all the stress had gone out of it, and he looked fully relaxed for once. Carefree.

He leaned down and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. Yeah, Kokichi was a handful sometimes, but he was definitely worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i see another naeouma fic i just write more of it i have a Problem
> 
> sick kokichi is just kokichi but extra strong version
> 
> anyway he listens to vocaloid,

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kind of in a no killing game au  
> some of the others might be in a more post-game setting  
> but yea  
> comments and kudos fuel my impulse writing


End file.
